OPERATION: MATADOR
by meowmeow16
Summary: This is what I wished would happen in Operarion: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. but sadly didn't. R&R! FINISHED!
1. He Chose The Wrong One

**OPERATION: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. **

(A/N: This is what I wished would happen in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. but didn't.)

**CHAPTER 1 **

He Chose The Wrong One

"Yeah! Who's next?" yelled a brash fourth-grader. Numbuh 4 had been secretly going to the bully fights where he fought other kids to become "The Toughest Guy". Numbuh 4 had beaten every kid that challenged him, and he was always the champion. Nobody could beat him. He was put in the Bully Fight's "Hall Of Bronze", for the toughest guys in history. Numbuh 4 was not an all-time bully fighter because of the KND. But sooner or later he would have to choose.

Numbuh 4 just got back from his latest fight, and when he opened the door to the treehouse, his team was waiting for him.

"Where have you been Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 1. "We have been trying to reach you for hours!"

Numbuh 4 thought fast. That always gives him the lamest possible answers. "I was nowhere?" he said. What did I tell you, huh?

"Numbuh 4, you've been at the bully fights haven't you?" asked Numbuh 1.

"So?" asked Numbuh 4. "Big deal!"

Numbuh 5 said, "You know, sooner or later you'll have to choose which you are going to stick with."

"Well than fine!" yelled Numbuh 4. "Well, then I'll choose now. I'm staying with the Bully Fights then! At least they appreciate the champion! I'll become a full-time bully fighter! GOODBYE!" and with that, he slammed the door.


	2. Numbuh 4, Come Back!

**CHAPTER 2**

Come Back, Numbuh 4!

The team was stunned. Numbuh 4 just left them with a brash goodbye. Numbuh 3 started crying, or should I say, bawling.

"WAAHHHH!" she cried. "Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5, why were you so mean to him? He would have chosen us instead of the Bully Fights if you had been a little nicer to him! You are all meanie-heads!" And with that, she ran up the stairs into her room. She would have slammed the door if she even had a door! Numbuh 1 was just too cheap! He gave everyone else a door, why not her? So she just went through her curtain. Then she closed the curtain and yelled, "SLAM!" to make it sound like she slammed her non-existing door.

"You know," said Numbuh 5. "She could actually slam her door instead of tiring her voice by yelling SLAM if someone gave her a door!"

"Are you calling me cheap?" yelled Numbuh 1.

"You bet I am! You gave us all doors, and you just gave her a curtain?" yelled Numbuh 5.

"We were running out of money!" yelled Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 5 yelled, "How could we run out of money? We have a KND account!"

"We were running out of money in our account!" yelled Numbuh 1.

"The KND account cannot run-out! It says so in the book! You call yourself a leader?" yelled Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 1 yelled, "Well if I'm not that good of a leader, then maybe I should quit like Numbuh 4!"

Numbuh 5 screamed, "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING! YOU ARE NOT GONNA TURN OUT LIKE NUMBUH 4! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO YOUR ROOM, AND YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO BED SO YOU CAN STOP BEING SO CRANKY!" And with that she dragged him, by his ear, to his room and tucked him in. "Night, Boss," she said. "You can come out of sleeping in 1 hour. Bye." And with that she left his room.

In Numbuh 3's room…

Numbuh 3 was over the whole meanie-heads thing, but she still wished that Numbuh 4 hadn't left. She had a crush on him. It was just of how he was. To Numbuh 3, he was like a coconut. I am not saying he _was_ a coconut, but he was _like_ a coconut. On the outside, he was tough like a coconut shell, but on the inside, he was soft like the juicy meat inside a coconut. She loved him for who he was. Get it? Good.

That night, Numbuh 3 started thinking more about Numbuh 4. He had been gone for only two hours, but she missed him so much.

Numbuh 3 was about to go to bed when she was thinking too much about Numbuh 4 that she couldn't take it anymore.

"NUMBUH 4, COME BACK!" she screamed, and started bawling. Numbuh 4 didn't come back.


	3. Orange and Green Lollipops Bring Back Me...

**CHAPTER 3**

Orange and Green Lollipops Bring Back Memories

Numbuh 4 returned to the Bully Fights and headed to the manager's room. The Manager's name was Sophie, and if you made fun of his name, he'd crush you.

"Soph?" asked Numbuh 4. Sophie liked to be called Soph because his name was girly. A guy named Sophie. Call him Soph. Get it? Good.

"Wally?" Soph asked. "What do ya want?"

Numbuh 4 said, "I'm ready to take your offer. I want to become a full time bully."

"Alright," said Soph. "Just sign this contract and you are an official bully!" So Numbuh 4 signed the contract, and became a full-time bully.

A new guy showed up at the Bully Fights. He was called, "The Sly". He thought he could beat the champion, he was dead wrong. In 5 minutes, Numbuh 4 beat "The Sly".

"Wally is still our champion!" yelled Soph. The crowds were filled to the brim with pandemonium! They threw lollipops down from the stands to Numbuh 4. The lollipops were orange and green. All of the sudden, he remembered all the good times he had with Numbuh 3. He realized how much he fun he had with her. He could always visit her. She lived next door to him. He decided to visit her ASAP. Wally was about to leave when someone stopped him.

"Wally," Soph said. "I'd like to talk to you." So Numbuh 4 followed Soph into his office. "You're getting better! You beat your record by 30 seconds! We are going to need a truck to carry all the profits!"

"That's great, Soph," said Numbuh 4. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to do something very important."

"What could be so important?" asked Soph. Wally had to think fast, but this time his answer was a lot better.

"I promised a friend I would visit him. You see, he's sick."

"Alright," said Soph. "You deserve the night off, now just go!"

"Thanks, man," said Numbuh 4, and he ran off to Numbuh 3's house.

A few minutes later, he was at her door. He pressed the doorbell, and guess who answered…

"What do you want?" asked the bratty little sister of Numbuh 3, Mushi.

Numbuh 4 said, "I would like to see your older sister, that is if she's here." All of the sudden, Mushi's frown turned into an evil grin.

"Kuki!" she yelled. "Your boyfriend is here!" Numbuh 4's face was burning with embarrassment!Hewas as red as a tomato! Numbuh 3 came down the stairs to see Numbuh 4, still as red as a tomato.

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3. "What are you doing here? And why is your face so red?" Numbuh 4 turned even redder.

"I'll leave you and tomato-face alone, HA HA HA HA!" said Mushi as she walked away.

"So," Numbuh 4 managed to say. "Do you wanna get some ice cream?"

"SURE!" said Numbuh 3, and she ran out of the house, dragging Numbuh 4. They arrived at Dairy Queen. As they entered, the kids stopped eating their ice cream, and stared at Numbuh 4.

"I don't believe it!" said one girl. "It's really him! Wally, the champion at the Bully Fights!" Several girls screamed with joy. The girls ran over to him, asking for his autograph and stuff like that. It took Numbuh 4 30 minutes just to sign all the girls notepads. There must've been 69 girls! Numbuh was finally free, and sat down at the table Numbuh 3 saved for them.

"Looks like you've got a fan-club!" giggled Numbuh 3.

"It's a lot harder than you think it is," said Numbuh 4, catching his breath. "Thousands of cruddy girls attacking you with pens and notepads! You could get lost in there!"

"Well, its over," she said. "And there were only 69 girls, I counted."

"Whatever," said Numbuh 4. "Let's do what I came here to do, talk with you." Numbuh 3 giggled. The fan-girls immediately became jealous of Numbuh 3, and walked over to the table.

"What are you doing herewith our boyfriend?" they yelled at Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 was really mad now. He came here to talk with Numbuh 3, not have his fan club hurt Numbuh 3's feelings.

"Now you listen to me," he said. "I came here to talk with my friend. Not to have my fan club hurt my friend's feelings. If you want to please me, leave me and my friend alone, and go on a 3-day-hike!"

"OK!" they yelled and left Dairy Queen.

"Now then," he said. "I wanna talk to you, Kooks." Numbuh 3 giggled. She loved how he said Kooks. It was so cute! "I'm sorry I left the team, but Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 were really getting on my nerves. I would never leave because of you. You were the only one not yelling at me. But now, I'm a full-time champion. I would really like it if you were there to cheer me on. Will ya?"

"Of course silly!" said Numbuh 3. "How about every time we both have a day off from work, we meet here!"

"Great idea, Kooks," Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 giggled. She wished he would say that all the time. "My next day off is this Friday, what about yours?"

"That matters on if we have a mission or not, but all the villains have gone out of town this week, so, SURE!" she said.

"Great!" said Numbuh 4. "See ya."

"Wait a minute," Numbuh 3 said. "We haven't eaten any ice cream yet! Let me guess, we come here just to talk?"

"Exactly, unless you want ice cream the next time, so I can know to bring my wallet."

"I would like to have ice cream while we're talking, next time, please," said the happy-go-lucky girl.

"See ya," he said.

"See ya," she said, and with that, they left.


	4. Soccer Mom Strikes

**CHAPTER 4**

**Soccer Mom Strikes **

Numbuh 4 arrived at the Bully Fights. Soph was waiting for him.

"Numbuh 4!" he said. "How is your friend?"

"Oh he's fine," Numbuh 4 said. "But he would like to visit him at his house Friday night."

"Why Friday?" asked Soph.

"He said that his mom wanted him to rest on everyday except Friday, and visitors can only visit him on Fridays," said Numbuh 4.

"Then how come you were at his house yesterday?" said Soph.

"His mom made up the rule yesterday when I was about to leave his house," said Numbuh 4. Soph believed him, and they walked into the arena. A new challenger arrived. He was "The Kid"! Numbuh 4 remembered the time he went into the tubathon, popped his tube, landed on an island, and The Kid started flirting with Numbuh 3! This gave Numbuh 4 a lot of energy, and in 10 seconds flat, he had defeated The Kid. The thing is The Kid ruled the skies, but he didn't rule wrestling. Numbuh 4 was so glad, that he accidentally told his secret.

"HA HA!" he said. "That outta teach you to flirt with MY gal!" Everyone gasped. Soph gasped. After Numbuh 4 realized what he had said, he gasped.

"YOUR gal?" asked The Kid. "Who is YOUR gal?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" yelled Numbuh 4. "Remember the tubathon? You started flirting with the girl of your dreams! That was MY gal, you Tasmanian Kangaroo!"

"How do you know my name?" asked The Kid.

"That is your name?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I'm Tasmanian Kangaroo, TK for short, also The Kid for short," said Tasmanian Kangaroo. "Look, I didn't know that was YOUR gal, but you could have told me."

"TOLD YOU!" yelled Numbuh 4. "YOU WERE TOO BUSY FLIRTING WITH MY GAL!"

"Sorry," said TK. Then Numbuh 4's KND communicator started ringing. The ringtone was "Numb" by Linkin Park.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Numbuh 4. He went outside of the building and answered it. "Numbuh 3?" he asked.

"No, this is Numbuh 5!" yelled Numbuh 5.

"Only Numbuh 3 can call me, goodbye," said Numbuh 4.

"NUMBUH 3 IS IN TROUBLE!" yelled Numbuh 5.

"What!" yelled Numbuh 4. "What happened?"

"We went on a mission, and the villain, Soccer Mom, took Numbuh 3 away! If Numbuh 3 doesn't play good, then Soccer Mom will kill her! You know how bad Numbuh 3 is at Soccer! You are her only hope! The thing is, you will have to quit the Bully Fights, so choose wisely!" said Numbuh 5.

"_What do I do?" _thought Numbuh 4. _"If I stay with the Bully Fights, I'll become a professional matador, but I'll lose Numbuh 3! If I go and save Numbuh 3, I'll have her, but I can never become a matador!" _

"Numbuh 5, I have made my decision," said Numbuh 4. "I'm going to…

**(A/N: Ooh! Cliffy! Will Numbuh 4 save Numbuh 3? Or will he let her die? Read next chapter to find out!)**


	5. A Happy Ending

**CHAPTER 5**

**A Happy Ending **

…save the love of my life-I mean Numbuh 3!" said Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 signed off. Numbuh 4 ran back into the building. Soph was waiting there.

"So," said Soph. "What was that about? Something tells me that you've been lying to me. You told me that you were going to a sick friend's house! I think you went over to that girls house!"

"She was the one that was sick!" said Numbuh 4.

"You told me it was a he!" said Soph.

"I went to that friend's house first, and then I went to her house be-WHO CARES!" screamed Numbuh 4. "I have to go! I'm resigning from the Bully Fights."

"Why?" asked Soph.

"I'm going to save a friend," said Numbuh 4. "Now outta my way, Sophie!"

"The name's Soph, and your not going anywhere, punk!" said Soph. "You're not leaving until you give the 411 on why you're leaving the fights!"

"My friend could be killed by now!" said Numbuh 4. "I'm not going to lose her just because a stupid club, with no challenges, is in my way!"

"Going to save your girlfriend?" asked Soph with a snicker. The least surprising thing happened. Numbuh 4 hung Soph up in the air by his shirt.

"Make fun of my love for a girl again, I'll…" Numbuh 4 was cut off.

"You'll do what, Lover-Boy!" Soph snickered.

"Do this," said Numbuh 4. Then he used all his might, and threw Soph through the wall! Soph was thrown around the world three times!

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" said Soph flying through the walls three times!

"I gotta watch my strength," said Numbuh 4. He ran out of the building and started up his jetpack. He flew away. Numbuh 4 opened the KND communicator.

"Hello?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5, this is Numbuh 4 of Sector V, asking where Soccer Mom lives," said Numbuh 4.

"She lives at S0CCER Mom Street," said Numbuh 5.

"_Typical," _thought Numbuh 4. "Thanks Numbuh 5." He arrived 6 minutes later because he got mixed up with Dad Street and Mom Street. He saw Numbuh 3 playing Soccer in Soccer Mom's backyard. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"_Wow," _thought Numbuh 4. _"She looks hot! …and sweaty! I'm going in." _Numbuh 3 was trying her best to keep up with the ball, but according to Soccer Mom, it wasn't enough.

"I've had enough of you!" yelled Soccer Mom. She pulled out a dagger from her pocket. Numbuh 4 sprang into action! He jumped over the fence! Soccer Mom threw balls at him; he kicked them right back into her face. Two minutes later, Numbuh 4 had won, and Soccer Mom was knocked out. Numbuh 4 picked up Numbuh 3, and they flew away.

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3. "How come you quit the Bully Fights just to save me?"

"Because," said Numbuh 4. "I have my whole life to be a matador. But if I didn't save you, I wouldn't have my whole life to share with you." They smiled at each other, feeling that the time was right. They kissed. Then they flew away into the beautiful sunset.

THE END 

**(My story is finally finished! YAY ME!)**


End file.
